Buzzer beater
by Hikari Yumeko
Summary: Recueil d'OS. 1. La photo 2. Sur les Rotules 3. Retrouvailles sur un quai de gare 4. Les dieux du terrain : ou comment les membres de la GdM participèrent à un shooting photo très spécial... (multi-pairing) 5. Ménage de printemps : alors qu'elles rangeaient le local du club de Serin, Momoi et Rico firent une découverte d'importance...
1. La photo

**Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi (sauf les idées saugrenues), tout est à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Notes:** OS écrit dans le cadre de la 69e nuit du FoF. Pour plus de précisions, adressez-moi un MP!

C'est la toute première fois que j'écris sur Kuroko no Basket, alors j'espère que vous serez indulgents!

 **Thème:** photo

* * *

 **La photo**

Akashi était furieux. Même s'il n'en laissait presque rien transparaitre, le capitaine de Rakuzan bouillonnait de rage, serrant et décrispant les poings sur la photographie qu'il venait d'arracher.

Comment avait-il osé !

Comment Tetsuya avait-il seulement pu faire cela ?

D'accord, il n'avait pas à aller fouiller dans ses affaires, surtout sans le consentement de l'intéressé, et s'il s'en était abstenu, ça lui aurait évité de faire des découvertes pour le moins… embêtantes. Mais il était l'Empereur et de ce fait ses ordres et ses désirs étaient absolus. Nul ne pouvait s'opposer à son bon vouloir sans en payer le prix. Comme il le résumait souvent, « s'il le voulait, il le pouvait », c'était aussi simple que cela.

Alors, si l'envie lui prenait d'aller fouiller le casier de Tetsuya afin d'essayer de trouver un moyen de le convaincre d'aller à Rakuzan, il le faisait.

Mais tout de même, Kuroko n'avait-il pas honte ? D'épingler ainsi sans honte, sans pudeur ce genre de choses sur sa porte de casier, presque à la vue de tous ? (même si techniquement, ledit casier se situant dans le local du club de basket de Seirin, seuls les membres de celui-ci auraient pu l'avoir.).

Et puis, Tetsu était à lui.

Il était sien, corps et âme, qu'il le veuille ou non.

C'était lui qui avait découvert son talent, qui l'avait façonné, telle une pierre brute patiemment polie jour après jour, afin d'en faire le diamant qu'il était aujourd'hui. Lui qui l'avait révélé au monde, cette ombre capable de faire ressortir la lumière la plus éclatante.

Alors, il était absolument hors de question qu'il le laisse partir avec le premier amerloke venu, aussi capable d'égaler la génération des miracles qu'il soit.

Il n'allait certainement pas laisser un rookie, qui avait le mauvais gout de se prendre en photo en train d'embrasser SON Tetsuya et, pire, de l'afficher – parce qu'Akashi avait vérifié, mais Kagami aussi avait glissé une autre copie la photo à l'intérieur de son casier – lui ravir ce qu'il lui revenait de droit.

\- Kagami Taiga, siffla entre ses dents le capitaine de Rakuzan, tu vas payer.

Au même instant, Kagami éternua violement en plein entraînement et sentit un grand frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Confusément, il sentait qu'il allait en baver les prochains jours et que ce ne serait pas dû à l'entraînement de forçat auquel les soumettait Riko…

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, c'est toujours encourageant et ce sont vos remarques qui nous permettent de nous perfectionner (surtout dans le cas où on débute sur un fandom).


	2. Sur les rotules

**Thème:** Rotule

 **Notes:** OS écrit dans le cadre de la 70e nuit du FoF.

* * *

 **Sur les rotules**

Kuroko était complètement sur les rotules. Epuisé, vanné, lessivé au possible.

Les entraînements de Riko Aida avaient toujours été particulièrement éprouvants et, même s'ils avaient remporté la finale de la Winter Cup l'année précédente face aux tenants du titre, la jeune femme considérait que ce n'était pas une raison de se reposer sur ses lauriers. Pire, elle les soumettait à un programme plus intense et épuisant que jamais, argumentant que maintenant qu'ils étaient au sommet, c'était eux que les autres équipes s'acharneraient à détrôner.

Il leur fallait donc être prêt et Riko veillait à ce qu'ils soient correctement préparés à affronter tous les obstacles pouvant se dresser sur leur chemin.

Pourtant, la torture avait atteint des sommets ce jour-là. Jamais les cinq tours du lycée ne lui avaient semblés aussi longs et chaque foulée manquait de le faire grimacer de douleur.

Si seulement il avait pu se faire porter pâle….

Si seulement il avait pu utiliser sa _misdirection_ pour sécher l'entraînement….

Malheureusement, cela ne fonctionnait plus sur Riko, qui veillait à ce qu'il soit bien là et fasse l'entraînement, comme tout le monde.

Et à moins d'être à l'article de la mort ou d'avoir une excellente raison, ce qu'il n'avait pas, sauter l'entraînement relevait du suicide. Leur entraîneuse aurait été capable de le poursuivre jusqu'en enfer pour le forcer à y aller.

Et pour faire bonne mesure, elle l'aurait doublé, voire triplé, pour lui faire retenir la leçon.

Riko Aida ne plaisantait jamais lorsqu'il était question d'entraînement.

Ce fut donc avec un soupir de soulagement qu'il entendit le coup de sifflet qui marquait la fin – temporaire – de son supplice. Il allait enfin pouvoir souffler un peu.

Toutefois, Kuroko ne put retenir une grimace de douleur lorsqu'il se laissa tomber sur la surface dure du banc.

Bon sang, il n'y était vraiment pas allé de main morte...

\- Eh, ça va ? demanda Kagami en s'asseyant à côté de lui, inquiet de voir la carapace d'impassibilité de son ombre se fendiller ne fusse-ce qu'un instant.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Kagami-kun, déclara Kuroko en ouvrant une bouteille d'eau, je suis juste un peu épuisé aujourd'hui.

Oh ça, pour être épuisé, il l'était… Trois fois, ils l'avaient fait trois fois. Il savait qu'à cause de la distance géographique, ils avaient du mal à se voir, et lui aussi voulait profiter de chaque seconde en sa compagnie. Lui aussi était heureux de pouvoir le faire autrement que via webcam – le seul substitut qu'ils aient pour le moment trouvé afin de pouvoir quand même profiter l'un de l'autre hors des périodes de vacances scolaires ou de longs week-end – et c'était définitivement mieux de pouvoir sentir son odeur, ses doigts sur sa peau, ses lèvres dans son cou plutôt que de les imaginer ainsi que de pouvoir entendre ses paroles chuchotées dans le creux de son oreille plutôt qu'entrecoupées de grésillements mais… Trois fois ? Son petit-ami était vraiment increvable. Peut-être était-ce l'entraînement auquel il se soumettait qui l'avait rendu si endurant…

Malheureusement, la fin de la pause arriva bien trop vite.

Riko siffla un coup strident dans le sifflet rose qui pendait à son cou et signa son arrêt de mort.

\- On reprend ! Deux séries de vingt pompes entrecoupées d'une série de trente abdominaux, puis vous enchaînerez dix longueurs de terrains en tape-fesse. Et on ne lambine pas !

Kuroko ne put retenir un léger gémissement de douleur à la perspective de ce qui l'attendait, faisant se retourner vers lui Hyuuga et Izuki qui le regardèrent d'un air étonné.

Cette fois, c'était certain, il était fichu et il allait y passer.

En tout cas, une chose était certaine : c'était la dernière fois qu'il laissait Akashi l'entraîner dans des jeux amoureux particulièrement intenses la veille d'un entraînement.

* * *

Le AkaKuro est définitivement un de mes OTP. Je les trouve trop parfaits ensemble. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review si vous avez aimé, ça fait toujours plaisir! Y compris les anonymes, j'essaie de répondre au chapitre suivant.

Portez-vous bien et see you soon!


	3. Retrouvailles sur un quai de gare

**Pairing:** AkaKuro

 **Thème:** Rail

 **Notes:** texte écrit en une heure dans le cadre de la 71e nuit du FoF.

Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews et favorites pour les deux premiers textes! Ca m'a fait hyper plaisir, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer. J'espère que ce troisième OS vous plaira tout autant!

* * *

 **Retrouvailles sur un quai de gare**

Les japonais avaient toujours tirés une extrême fierté de la ponctualité de leurs trains. Et à chaque fois qu'un touriste étranger s'extasiait devant ce fait, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de bomber le torse en pensant aux retards intempestifs ainsi qu'aux grèves sauvages qui agitaient les compagnies ferroviaires européennes.

Toutefois, comme leurs homologues, ceux-ci n'étaient cependant jamais totalement à l'abri d'un souci d'aiguillage ou d'un problème sur la voie.

Les retards étaient donc rares, mais existaient.

Et malheureusement pour Akashi, ce fut précisément le jour où son petit-ami devait le rejoindre à Kyoto que le Shinkansen choisit pour arriver en retard.

Cinq minutes.

Pour s'empêcher de penser à lui, Akashi avait sorti un roman qu'il s'efforçait de lire. Sans succès. Les katakanas et les hiraganas semblaient s'embrouiller devant ses yeux, fines pattes de mouches qui se mélangeaient les unes aux autres pour former des figures abscondes, sans aucun sens, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil incessant à la grande horloge murale suspendue à l'autre bout du hall.

Dix minutes.

Comprenant que cela ne servait à rien de s'obstiner lorsqu'il relut pour la troisième fois le même paragraphe en en oubliant immédiatement le sens, il finit par reposer son livre d'un geste vif et entreprit de faire les cent pas dans la salle d'attente bondée.

Quinze minutes, vingt minutes.

Une demi-heure.

Il était sur le point d'appeler son chauffeur pour qu'il remonte la voie fissa afin d'aller le chercher lui-même – et au diable s'il n'était pas d'accord, il avait assez attendu ! -que l'hôtesse de gare annonça l'arrivée du Shinkansen n°3574 sur la voie trois.

Akashi marcha d'un pas vif vers les quais – un jeune homme de bonne famille ne courrait pas, il se hâtait – et se mis à scruter la foule de salary-man aux traits tirés qui se déversaient des gueules béantes des wagons.

Et soudain, il le vit. Une touche de bleu dans un océan de cheveux sombres.

Une lueur au milieu de cette vague de grisaille.

Pâle, invisible même pour qui n'y était pas attentif.

Mais une lueur tout de même.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent, et les prunelles couleurs framboise ne purent s'empêcher de plonger dans ce ciel céruléen limpide et sans nuages.

Et soudain, Akashi sentit son cœur dérailler.

Comme ce jour de printemps où peu après leur défaite à la Winter Cup, ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous dans un petit café de Tokyo. S'installant sur les vieilles banquettes de velours élimées par le temps, isolés des autres par une fine cloison de bois, ils avaient discutés durant des heures, devisant de tout et de rien, de basket surtout, tentant simplement de rattraper le temps perdu, non seulement depuis qu'ils avaient intégrés des lycées différents, mais aussi depuis l'époque de Teiko où malgré la proximité, ils avaient tous commencés à s'éloigner les uns des autres, équipe qui n'en avait plus que le nom.

Akashi se sentait bien. Kuroko était cultivé – après tout, le jeune homme passait la grande majorité de son temps libre à lire – et sous ses dehors impassibles, avait un incroyable sens de la répartie. Là où la plupart des autres s'écrasaient devant lui, loin de se laisser faire, Kuroko répliquait, le titillait comme il le pouvait.

Et là où cela l'agaçait chez les autres, chez lui, cela lui plaisait.

Akashi avait toujours eu du mal à mettre des mots sur leur relation. Il avait toujours été protecteur envers ses anciens coéquipiers de la Génération des miracles, plus qu'envers les actuels, même s'il les appréciait.

Il avait toujours pensé que c'était parce que c'était lui qui avait découvert son don. Que, même si Kuroko était alors encore l'ombre de Aomine, c'était parce que c'était grâce à lui qu'il était devenu le joueur d'exception qu'il était.

Mais lorsque, au détour d'une anecdote de Kuroko sur les entraînements intensifs de Riko, Akashi croisa son regard et sentit ses yeux se perdre la mer d'azur qui s'étendait devant lui tout tandis que son cœur semblait s'éveiller brusquement dans sa poitrine, il comprit qu'il y avait bien plus que ça.

Akashi n'en avait cependant rien laissé transparaitre et, leurs consommations terminées, ils avaient terminé l'après-midi par une partie de basket en un contre un.

Mais au moment de la séparation, sur ce quai de gare bondé, en entendant le bruissement du train sur les rails, il n'avait pas su se retenir.

Akashi ne se sentait tout simplement pas la force d'attendre trois mois, voire plus.

D'un geste vif, il avait brusquement penché sa tête et posé ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Et son cœur s'était mis à danser la conga lorsque, posant ses mains sur son bras, Kuroko avait répondu au baiser doucement, tendrement, avant de tourner les talons et grimper dans le dernier wagon, sans pouvoir dissimuler cependant l'air satisfait qui s'était peint sur son visage.

Cela faisait maintenant sept mois.

Mais, devant ce regard d'habitude inexpressif qui se faisait là doux et tendre, il avait l'impression de retomber amoureux à nouveau.

Comme à chaque fois.

Et tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers son petit-ami, Akashi ne put empêcher un sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres.

Le quai avait beau être noir de monde, il avait beau être bousculé de toute part par les salary-man pressés, il ne les voyait pas, il ne sentait pas leurs coudes qui s'enfonçaient dans ses côtes ou ses bras qui le frôlaient.

Pour lui seul existait cette mince silhouette lumineuse, merveilleuse qui les éclipsait tous.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini pour cette nuit! Je pensais aussi faire un autre texte sur le thème superstition pour lequel j'avais mon idée (un cookie à celles qui devinent le pairing!), mais j'ai été prise d'un accès de flemme aigue (maladie chronique bien trop répandue chez les étudiants) et je ne l'ai même pas commencé. Mais je compte bien le rédiger et le poster bientôt. Quoiqu'il en soit, à la prochaine et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review!


	4. Les dieux du terrain

**Personnages:** membres de la Génération des miracles plus Kuroko et Kagami. Mention d'Akakuro (OTP oblige) et de Murasaki/Himuro.

 **Notes:** OS écrit dans le cadre de la 73e nuit du FoF en une heure, sur un thème donné.

 **Thème:** Textile (même si absence de textile serait plus juste...)

* * *

 **Les dieux du terrain**

\- Kise Ryota, à partir de maintenant, tu es un homme mort.

La voix d'Akashi avait claqué, froide et sèche, résonnant durement dans le gymnase dans lequel les membres de la Génération des Miracles, plus Kagami et Kuroko, avaient été rassemblés pour un shooting photo… très spécial.

\- Allons, allons, voyez le positif : on œuvre pour une bonne cause ! Mon agent m'a certifié que tous les bénéfices seraient reversés à une association caritative.

Enervé, Midorima avait remonté ses lunettes sur son nez d'un geste brusque.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi. Il y avait d'autres moyens bien moins radicaux pour lever des fonds. Des moyens qui n'auraient pas impliqués de nous voir poser nus.

Kise sentit quelques gouttes de sueur commencer à perler le long de ses tempes. Il était en très mauvaise posture, il le savait. Akashi était clairement énervé et, à voir son regard énervé, il ne manquerait pas de le lui faire payer une fois rhabillé. Et Midorima serait très certainement ravi de le donner un coup de main.

En réalité, les deux seuls qui semblaient s'amuser étaient Aomine et Kagami qui, toujours à la recherche de terrains sur lesquels s'affronter, s'étaient lancés dans le concours de « Qui avais la plus grosse ? » et s'amusaient à comparer leurs… hummm…. Bref. Ils étaient irrécupérables.

Il lui fallait donc rechercher des alliés s'il voulait survivre à cette journée.

Et il en avait justement un parfait, aisé à corrompre, sous la main.

\- Rien ne nous empêche de mêler l'utile à l'agréable, reprit le blond. D'ailleurs, Murasakibara…

\- Humm ?

A l'entente de son nom, le géant aux cheveux mauves leva les yeux du paquet de friandises qu'il était voracement en train d'engloutir.

\- Le directeur du shooting souhaiterait prendre une photo spéciale de toi, nappé de chocolat et de crème fraiche, pour le calendrier.

Le fourbe ! manqua de pester Akashi. C'était déloyal, simple mais pourtant génial à la fois.

\- Est-ce-que j'aurais le droit de manger le chocolat et la crème après ? demanda-t-il, les yeux brillant de gourmandise.

\- Bien sûr, l'assura Kise !

Kise jubila intérieurement. Avec cela, c'était sûr, il l'aurait dans la poche !

Mais son ancien coéquipier parvint à le surprendre, en lui faisant une demande tout à fait… singulière, qui les pétrifia tous – même Aomine, brusquement coupé dans son « Tu vois, si on les place côte à côte, la mienne est plus… »

\- Et Muro-chin aussi ?

 _Par…pardon ?_

Kise était incapable d'articuler une seule pensée cohérente. Il préféra bien vite balayer cette image hautement perturbante d'un Himuro en train de laper du chocolat sur le torse de son coéquipier, mais si – la bougresse ! – l'image était coriace et eut du mal à s'enlever de ses rétines.

\- Alors ? Il peut ? Redemanda le joueur de Yosen.

\- Euh… oui….oui, bien sûr…

 _Pitié, enlevez-moi cette image de la tête_ , fut tout ce que parvenait à penser le blond.

\- Dans ce cas, cela me va, Kise-chin, déclara-t-il avant de retourner à son paquet de friandise.

Le jeune parvint finalement à se ressaisir, à grand peine et ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer :

-Vous voyez, il y a des avantages, Murasakibara l'a bien compris !

\- Ca suffit, Kise, le coupa Akashi. Ce n'est pas poser le problème, c'est l'absence de textile. Alors, maintenant, tais-toi et surtout, donne-moi ce ballon !

Akashi lui arracha violement l'unique ballon de basket avec lequel ils étaient autorisés à cacher leur nudité – bien que, mais cela, ils ne le découvriraient que bien plus tard, le cadre serait réalisé de façon telle à ce qu'on ne voie rien de leurs bijoux de famille.

Le ballon n'était cependant pas pour lui. Il s'en fichait que des centaines, des milliers de filles à travers tous le Japon le voie dans le plus simple appareil. Il avait un beau corps, peut-être pas aussi musclé et viril qu'Aomine ou aussi beau que Kise, mais il savait qu'il n'avait à rougir de rien. Qu'elles le contemplent, qu'il soit l'objet de leurs fantasmes si elles le voulaient. Peu lui chaud, il ne serait jamais rien d'autre pour elles.

Mais il était hors de question qu'il en aille de même pour Kuroko.

Parce qu'accepter qu'elles voient ce qui lui appartenait de droit – même si le joueur fantôme de Seirin continuait d'affirmer qu'il n'était pas sa propriété et n'appartenait qu'à lui-même –, c'était une autre histoire…

* * *

Je suis vraiment désolée, j'ai été très en retard dans tout ce qui est réponse aux review, planning chargé pour le moment oblige (entre la fac, les cours, les stages, mes projets personnels,...). Je m'en excuse vraiment car elles m'ont fait très plaisir. A bientôt pour la suite!


	5. Ménage de printemps

**Pairing:** one!sided Rico/Momoi, one!sided Momoi/Kuroko. Mention d'Akakuro (que celui que ça étonne lève la main), de Hyuuga/Teppei et de Iwayoshi /Sakurai (ce couple complètement bizarre, mais que j'adore, et que je dois être une des rares à shipper - mais s'il y a d'autres fans, manifestez-vous!)

 **Notes:** OS écrit dans le cadre de la 73e nuit du FoF, en une heure et sur un thème donné.

Merci pour toutes les reviews pour les chapitres précédents, ça m'a fait extrêmement plaisir et je rattrape doucement, mais surement, mon retard dans les RàR.

 **Thème:** fromage

* * *

 **Ménage de printemps**

Rico aimait son poste de manager. Devenir coach sportif était son rêve le plus cher et quel était le meilleur moyen de se rapprocher de celui-ci, si ce n'était en entraînant l'une des équipes sportives de son lycée ? Elle s'était attachée à tous les joueurs, de Hyuuga qu'elle considérait comme son meilleur ami (même si elle aurait bien aimé qu'il soie plus que ça à un moment donné) au discret Mitobe, en passant par l'impassible Kuroko et le craintif Furihata.

Même si, parfois, en de rares occasions elle en venait presque à le regretter.

Comme en ce moment, alors qu'elle regardait d'un air découragé le local du club de basket de Seirin. Mais comme elle ne pourrait pas reporter la tâche fastidieuse qui l'attendait, elle prit son courage à deux mains et…

\- Rico ?

Un grand sourire éclaira le visage de la brune en reconnaissant la voix cristalline qui l'interpellait. Fut un temps où elle détestait la manager de Too. Leurs équipes en compétitions l'une contre l'autre et elle constituait à ses yeux une rivale d'exceptions. Et puis, elle l'agaçait prodigieusement à se moquer de son bonnet B (qu'elle dise ce qu'elle veut, mais les petits seins, c'était très mignon. Et bien plus pratique qu'une paire de melons). Mais depuis, elle avait appris à l'apprécier, découvrant qu'elles avaient de nombreux points en communs, et elles étaient devenues bonnes amies.

Et peut-être même plus.

\- Momoi !

\- Que fais-tu ? demanda la jeune femme.

\- Comme tu vois, déclara l'entraineuse de Seirin en levant son chiffon et le sac-poubelle qu'elle tenait, le grand ménage de printemps ! Les filles du club d'ikebana juste au-dessus se sont plaintes de l'odeur de vieille chaussette et de viande faisandée du local du club qui ferait soit-disant dépérir leurs fleurs et pour être honnête, je ne peux pas leur donner tout à fait tord. Quand je suis entrée, ça puait tellement qu'on aurait cru qu'il y avait de vieux fromages en train d'achever de moisir tranquillement dans leur casier. Du camembert au moins, en état de décomposition depuis cinq ou six ans au minimum.

\- Tu ne leur a pas demandé de s'en occuper ? s'étonna Momoi.

\- Si, bien sur que oui. Mais tu connais les garçons : oui, bien sûr, on va s'en occuper. Pas tout de suite, mais bientôt… Non, là je n'ai pas le temps… Demain, oui… Ca a duré pendant une semaine, seul Mitobe s'est occupé du sien, alors j'ai décidé de m'en occuper moi-même. Mais qu'ils fassent attention, leur châtiment sera terrible : toute la semaine prochaine, ce serait triple entrainement !

\- Tu veux un coup de main ? Je sais ce que c'est, je me suis occupée de ceux de Too la semaine dernière, alors je sais à quel point c'est éprouvant.

\- Ce n'est pas de refus, j'ai l'impression que je n'en verrai jamais le bout tellement ils sont crades…

\- Les mecs, tous les mêmes… soupira Momoi avant qu'elles n'éclatent de rire toutes les deux.

\- Je ne te dis pas tout ce que j'ai retrouvé dans ceux de Too, poursuivit-elle en s'attaquant au vestiaire de Furihata. Le casier d'Aomine était plein de revues cochonnes, bourrées de femmes à gros seins toutes plus dévêtues les unes que les autres.

\- Bizarrement, ça ne m'étonne pas, avant de poussé un cri de dégout. Eurk ! Je crois que je viens tomber sur le caleçon porte-bonheur de Kagami. Celui qu'il porte à chacun de ses matchs et ne lave jamais.

\- Yerk ! Au moins les protèges-poignets de Kuroko sont quand même plus propres. Mais dis-toi que ce n'est pas pire que de tomber sur les petits joujoux qu'Imayoshi utilise avec Sakurai. Il y en avait tellement, des menottes aux cordes en passant par les lubrifiants et les préservatifs de tous les goûts, qu'on se serait cru dans un sex shop…

\- Déjà trouvé, commenta Rico, en pointant l'autre coin de la pièce. Dans ceux de Hyuuga et Teppei.

\- Il y en a qui s'amusent bien dans les vestiaires, commenta Momoi, ce qui les fit rire toutes deux.

Les deux filles poursuivirent leur ménage en bavardant et en riant et au final, bien qu'ingrate, la tâche se révéla plutôt amusante, chaque découverte donnant lieu à de nombreux commentaires et éclats de rire. Mais soudain, Momoi devient étrangement silencieuse.

\- Momoi ?

La jeune entraîneuse se retourna vers son amie et comprit. La jeune fille se trouvait devant le casier de Kuroko et, les lèvres tremblotantes, les yeux au bord des larmes, regardait une photo représentant deux jeunes hommes – un aux cheveux d'un roux flamboyant et un dont les mèches pâles avaient des reflets bleutés – devant un temple de Tokyo. Ils auraient pu passer pour deux bons amis, si le roux n'avait pas glissé possessivement son bras autour de la taille de son compagnon t ne regardait pas le photographe comme pour dire qu'il était à lui.

\- Tu le savais ? demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix, presque inaudible. Depuis combien de temps cela dura-t-il ?

Rico hésita, mais choisit finalement d'être honnête.

\- Avant de voir la photo, je n'étais sure de rien, mais je me doutais qu'il devait y avoir quelque chose depuis deux ou trois semaines. Akashi et lui s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés lors de la Winter Cup et s'écrivaient fréquemment depuis, mais de là à être certaine qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus…

Les larmes, petites perles cristallines, commencèrent à glisser le long de ses pommettes de pêches tandis que sa voix menaçait de se briser à chaque instant.

\- Je sais que pour lui, je n'ai jamais été qu'une bonne amie, qu'il m'aime bien, mais m'a toujours davantage considérée comme une sœur, rien de plus, mais…

Rico ne put en supporter plus. Elle traversa à grandes enjambées la pièce et la serra dans ses bras.

\- Pourquoi est-ce-que ça me fait si mal alors ? s'exclama-t-elle en pleurant à gros sanglots.

Si Rico avait eu Kuroko sous la main, elle l'aurait étripé. Akashi avait beaucoup changé depuis la finale de la Winter Cup et en bien. Il était devenu beaucoup plus gentil et attentionné envers son entourage. Mais Momoi était une perle. Belle, douce et adorable. Aimante et profondément attachée à ceux qu'elle aimait. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas concevoir comment il avait pu rejeter un trésor pareil.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne te dirais pas que ça va aller. Tu l'as longtemps aimé, alors cela va être dur. Mais si tu veux en parler, si tu as besoin d'une épaule sur laquelle pleurer… Je suis là pour toi.

\- Merci, murmura Momoi avant de glisser sa tête dans le creux de son cou et laisser libre cours à ses larmes.

Rico aurait voulu l'embrasser. Parsemer chacune des parcelles de son magnifique visage, puis de son corps, pour lui montrer que pour une personne au moins, elle était vue comme une femme, belle, intelligente et extrêmement attirante.

Mais pas maintenant. Ce n'était ni le moment, ni l'instant et cela ne servirait qu'à aggraver les choses.

Mais bientôt, oui, bientôt, elle le lui dirait.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est tout pour cette nuit, du moins sur Kuroko no Basket. Il y a deux thèmes que je n'ai pas traité - gourmandise et paresseux - tout simplement parce qu'ayant déjà fait un recueil sur le thème des péchés capitaux pour le fandom SnK, ça ne m'inspirait pas des masses. Et si je les avais fait, il y avait de grandes chances que ça aurait plutôt été sur Seven Deadly Sins. A bientôt!


End file.
